Wolf - Promise
by bubble iced
Summary: Sehun berjanji pada Luhan tuk selalu bersama. HunHan Fanfiction From YukiAoi is Here!


WOLF (PROMISE)

Author: Yuki Aoi  
Cast: HunHan, a little BaekYeol, an other  
Genre: Romance, Mystery, Fantasy, Yaoi, Shounen-ai  
Rated: T

Length : Oneshoot

Hope you like it. Terinspirasi dari lagu Wolfnya Exo. Maaf kalo aneh dan nggak masuk akal.

**WARNING! TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

~Wolf~

Hari itu sudah malam.. larut, bahkan hampir tak ada orang disekitar. Di sana.. di sebuah gang sempit diujung jalan. Ada sekelompok anak remaja lelaki yang sedang melakukan sebuah kejahatan pada seorang namja bertubuh mungil, layaknya wanita. Namja mungil itu menutup wajahnya yang terkena pukulan anak anak remaja itu, satu tangannya ia gunakan tuk menahan tasnya, sedikit meringis sakit setelahnya.  
"Kau masih tak ingin memberikan tas mu ha?!" namja mungil itu menggeleng cepat, ohh ayolah.. siapa juga yang ingin memberikan tas secara cuma cuma pada seorang preman? Apalagi didalam tas tersebut terdapat sebuah laptop dan dompet.  
Namja mungil itu kembali dipukul karna gelengannya barusan, darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dia membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup karna takut, para preman yang tadi memukulnya sedang menoleh ke arah yang lain, terlihat sebuah bayangan seorang namja ada disana. Satu yang dapat disimpulkan, namja itu cukup tinggi dan tubuhnya cukup proporsional bak seorang model tampan, tapi satu yang tak masuk akal.. mata namja itu berwarna merah dan.. menyala?  
Hanya matanya yang dapat dilihat jelas karna wajahnya tertutup bayangan. Matanya seperti mata serigala yang sedang lapar, mencari mangsa.  
Namja itu melangkah maju ke arah kerumunan itu dengan cepat dan langsung melumpuhkan para preman itu.  
Namja mungil itu masih setia memeluk tasnya yang berharga kala sebuah pemandanga mengerikan tersaji di hadapannya secara langsung.  
Namja bermata merah itu mencabik cabik tubuh para preman itu, darah berceceran dimana mana.  
Dan kala namja bermata merah mendekat padanya, namja mungil itu dapat melihat wajahnya walau tak terlalu jelas. Wajahnya bagaikan pahatan sempurna, tapi aura mengerikan tetap menguar dari tubuh sempurna ciptaan tuhan itu dan sukses membuatnya merangkak mundur. Tangan itu terulur padanya, tangan yang penuh darah dan jarinya berkuku panjang. Namja mungil itu semakin memundurkan posisinya sampai ia berakhir di depan tembok yang menghalangi jalannya. Namja itu semakin takut karna namja bermata merah itu terus saja mendekat ke arahnya, sampai..  
"Luhan"  
Namja mungil itu menoleh. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin baru saja terjadi. Namja bermata merah itu mengetahui namanya.  
"Luhan"  
Luhan semakin takut, karna namja itu mengetahui namanya padahal ia tak pernah sekalipun mengenalnya atau memberitahu namanya.  
"Luhan"  
Tangan itu hampir menggapainya, dan saat itu Luhan menjerit sekeras mungkin dan dihadiahi sebuah tepukan di pundaknya oleh..

.

.  
Ibunya?

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya. Ia sedang berada di kamarnya dan tak sedang berada di jalan sempit dengan banyak luka di tubuh. Tak ada preman yang memukulnya, tak ada darah yang amisnya menyengat hidung, dan .. tak ada namja tampan bermata merah tersebut.

Pagi itu Luhan benar benar pening. Ibunya terus menerus bertanya padanya, seperti 'apa kau mimpi buruk, apa yang membuatmu berteriak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, memangnya mimpi apa, dan banyak lagi' ohh sungguh itu sangat mengganggu, dan ohh Tuhan.. Luhan pun tak tau mimpi apa itu yang terkesan sangat nyata. Lelaki itu, rasa sakitnya, bahkan ketakutannya terasa amat nyata.

Baekhyun-sahabat Luhan-terus menerus mengangguk setelah Luhan menceritakan mimpinya semalam. Dan Baekhyun hanya berkomentar.  
"Sudahlah Luhan .. Itu hanya mimpi" dan mulut Luhan menjadi setengah terbuka dengan mata setengah melotot, wajahnya terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini.  
Luhan masih setia memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan -tak-adakah-komentar-lain-yang-lebih-baik-?- tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak perduli dan tetap memakan strawberry cakenya dengan lahap.

Ohh tuhan.. kenapa aku bisa punya sahabat seperti ini.

"Ohh ya Luhan.. besok kau akan masuk sekolahku kan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengunyah strawberry cakenya, membuat suara bagusnya berubah menjadi sumbang dan terkesan sangat aneh.  
"Hmm.. ibuku pasti akan menyekolahkanku di tempat yang ada orang yang dikenalnya, kau tahu ibuku kan.. sibuk hingga anaknya tak ada yang memperhatikan"  
Baekhyun menggangguk menanggapi pernyataan Luhan, meminum air sebentar dan menatap Luhan.  
"Berarti aku harus siap siap" Luhan merenyit, heran akan maksud perkataan sahabat anehnya itu.  
"Bersiap untuk apa?" Baekhyun tersenyum, membuat mulutnya terlihat seperti persegi panjang.  
"Untuk mengawasimu, demi ibumu" Luhan menepuk dahinya, sahabatnya itu terlalu perhatian dan penurut. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti, karna Baekhyun seorang yang pelupa dan sering tak menepati janji.

~X~

"Ada Choi Seosaengnim!" Seseorang murid kelas tersebut berteriak dan langsung berlari duduk di tempatnya.  
Choi Soesangnim masuk ke kelas, diikuti seorang murid lelaki lain dibelakangnya.  
"Perkenalkan dirimu" murid itu mengangguk lalu menunduk hormat sebelum memperkenalkan diri.  
"Annyeong Haseyo.. Jeoneun Xi Luhan imnida.. " Choi Seosangnim mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di kelas tuk ditempati Luhan.  
Luhan duduk disana, lalu menatap ke sebelah kirinya, melihat seseorang yang duduk di dekat jendela, sedang memandang keluar.  
Tunggu! Namja itu.. yang sedang melihat keluar.. mirip sekali dengan namja bermata merah dimimpinya.  
Luhan menepuk nepuk pipinya hingga menimbulkan suara kecil 'plakk plakk' dan untuk yang ke 4 kalinya, tangannya berhenti. Tidak! Sebuah tangan menahannya tuk kembali mengenai pipinya-yang sudah mulai memerah.  
"Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri" Luhan mengangguk takut sambil berusaha melepas tangannya, tapi nihil.. kekuatan namja di depannya jauh lebih dibanding dirinya.  
"Berhenti melakukan itu" Luhan mengangguk tuk yang ke dua kalinya dan namja itu melepas genggamannya lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela.  
Luhan tak henti hentinya menatap namja itu, karna dia.. terlalu.. eerrr.. perfect.

Waktu istirahat tiba dan Luhan lebih memilih tuk tetap tinggal di kelas, walaupun ia lapar dan ia tak bawa bekal. Dan walaupun ia tahu ia satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak akan mau mengantarnya berkeliling karna ia terlalu sibuk bersama namja chingunya-Park Chanyeol.  
Luhan mengamati keadaan kelasnya, sepi.. hanya ada dia dan sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan susu.  
APA?! TANGAN?!  
Luhan mendongak, mendapati namja itu berada di hadapannya. Dan tangan itu.. tangannya.  
"Ambilah.. " Luhan mengangguk ragu, dan mengambil susu kotak yang ditujukkan kepadanya dengan perlahan.  
"Aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling, jika kau ma-"  
"Mau!" Luhan segera menutup mulutnya, sungguh.. ia memang ingin berkeliling karna bosan duduk di kelas, bukan karna hal yang lain.  
Namja itu mengangguk, tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Berbalik dan keluar dari kelas, Luhan mengikutinya di belakang.  
"K-kita belum kenalan.. a-aku.. Luhan" namja yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari Luhan itu berhenti dan menoleh.  
"Aku tahu, tadi kau sudah memperkenalkan diri" dan kembali berjalan  
".. n-n-na-nama-mu?" Dia kembali berhenti dan menatap Luhan lagi.  
"Oh Sehun" Luhan menggangguk sambil ber-ohh sendirian sambil tetap berjalan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Sampai..  
'Brukk'  
"Aww.. ma-maaf" Luhan tak sengaja menabrak tubuh Sehun yang tiba tiba berhenti berjalan. Sehun berbalik menghadapnya  
"Kumohon tolong aku!" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, sekitarnya sepi.. Sehun sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah saat ini.  
"T-tolong apa?" Sehun memberi isyarat pada Luhan tuk menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati tiga yeoja cantik tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Semakin mendekat.. mendekat.. mendekat, sampai Luhan bisa melihat kalau salah satu dari yeoja tersebut tengah tersenyum padanya. Tidak, bukan padanya, tapi pada Sehun.  
Dan detik berikutnya Luhan tak tahu lagi, dia hanyut dalam gerakan bibir Sehun.. di bibirnya. Dan mereka menghentikannya, saat yeoja tadi menarik punggung Sehun berbalik dan membuat bungkaman tadi terlepas. Luhan masih menstabilkan nafasnya kala ia melihat yeoja itu menampar pipi Sehun cukup keras. Sehun hanya diam saja, ia tak membalas.  
"Kau puas?" Yeoja itu menatap Sehun tak bersuara sambil tetap menangis.  
"Maumu apa Oh Sehun?! Tak cukupkah cintaku untukmu?!" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali menatap Yeoja itu.  
"Dari awal aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak suka padamu" yeoja itu masih menangis, bahkan semakin kencang.  
"Tapi aku cinta padamu Sehun! Aku sayang padamu!"  
"Tapi aku tidak, dan tak akan pernah Krystal" dan jawaban Sehun membuatnya kembali mendapat sebuah tamparan keras di wajahnya, sampai membuat darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.  
"Kau jahat Sehun! Kau jahat!" Dan setelah itu, yeoja itu pergi sambil tetap menangis.  
Sehun menatap Luhan yang hanya bisa diam dari tadi, ia tak tahu apa apa.. yang ia tahu, ia barusaja merusak hubungan orang lain karna bibirnya.  
"Apa kau bisa mengobati luka?" Luhan mengangguk  
"Obati lukaku" Luhan menatap Sehun yang menunjuk luka di sudut bibirnya dan kembali mengangguk.  
"UKS dimana?" Sehun berbalik dan kembali berjalan, menuju ke UKS.

"Maafkan aku.." Luhan membuka suara diantara keheningan yang tadi mengisi mereka. Mereka berdua kini berada di UKS, dengan Luhan yang sedang mengobati luka tamparan Sehun, hanya berdua.  
"Untuk apa?" Sehun sedikit meringis, lukanya terasa perih ketika kapas yang digunakan Luhan tuk menbersihkan lukanya tak sengaja mengenai lukanya.  
"Aku mengacaukan hubunganmu dengan yeoja tadi" Sehun menggeleng, kemudian mengumpat karna saat Luhan memberi obat pada lukanya itu terasa sakit.  
"Kau tak salah. Aku memang sudah lama ingin memutuskannya" Luhan menatap Sehun dalam diam, ia ingat kata kata Sehun pada yeoja itu bahwa.. Sehun tak menyukainya.  
"Sudah.. " Luhan sedikit menjauh dari Sehun tuk melihat hasil kerjanya. Pipi Sehun sudah tak terlalu merah dibandingkan dengan sebelum Luhan obati dan darah pun sudah tak lagi keluar dari lukanya.  
Sehun bangkit lalu melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin yang berada di dekatnya. Lalu menatap Luhan  
"Gomawo" Luhan berusaha tersenyum seikhlasnya, dia berusaha menyembunyikan bunyi detak jantungnya yang bagaikan genderang drum.  
Sehun tetap menatap Luhan, lalu mendekat padanya.  
"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, ya.. Sehun tahu Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan entah apa itu.  
"A-apanya? A-annio.. tak ada apa apa.. " Luhan tersenyum canggung dan rasa was was datang padanya saat Sehun menambah jarak mereka.  
Sehun mengurung Luhan dengan lengan kokohnya, menghimpitnya dengan tembok, tak membiarkan Luhan menjauh sedikitpun.  
"Kau mempertanyakan ciuman kita tadi? Apa itu first kiss mu?" Luhan membulatkan matanya di tengah posisi menunduknya. Ya.. itu memang first kissnya, lalu kenapa?  
"Kau mau aku bertanggung jawab atas first kiss mu?" Luhan berusaha mengangkat wajahnya yang mulai merona, entah karna apa. Dan matanya bertemu dengan mata indah milik Sehun, terhipnotis dan tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya.  
"Aku tak bisa.." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, dan masih setia menatap mata Luhan.  
"..karna aku hanya akan melukaimu" dan Luhan tersadar saat bel berdering cukup keras, saat di sekitarnya tak ada orang. Hanya dia sendirian di UKS, kemana Sehun? Dan.. apa maksudnya melukai?

Setelah kejadian di UKS, dimana Sehun menghilang secara tiba tiba, Luhan berusaha mencari Sehun dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Tapi tak ada.. Luhan tak menemukan Sehun.. Sehun tak ada dimanapun. Bahkan saat jam pelajaran sekalipun, Sehun tak ada disana.

Luhan pulang dengan gontai, pikirannya masih saja terfokus pada satu orang, Oh Sehun. Begitu banyak hal misterius dari namja itu hingga membuat Luhan sangat penasaran.  
Luhan menatap jam yang ada di tangannya, sekarang sudah pukul 8 dan jalan cukup sepi. Dan mengapa ia baru pulang? Ohh.. salahkan semua itu pada OSIS yang mengerjainya.  
Luhan berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit diujung jalan untuk mendapatkan jalur pulang yang lebih cepat, tapi dia salah.. Luhan telah salah.

Bagaikan sebuah De Javu, kejadian itu kembali terulang. Kejadian dimana Luhan dipukuli oleh beberapa preman karna tak mau memberikan tasnya. Luhan sangat berharap, seseorang datang menolongnya, menyelamatkan hidupnya.  
Dan Luhan menutup matanya, merasakan sebuah pukulan yang akan mengenai wajahnya.  
'Bugh'  
Luhan membuka matanya, disana terdapat pukulan, namun bukan di wajahnya. Tapi di wajah orang yang ingin memukulnya.  
"S-Sehun?" Ya.. Sehun sedang bergulat disana. Saling pukul tuk menunjukkan siapa yang terkuat.

Dan Sehun menang.

Dan Luhan selamat.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya tuk membantu Luhan berdiri. Tapi kejadian itu kembali berputar. Namja bermata merah berwajah sangat mirip dengan Sehun, mengulurkan lengan penuh darah padanya.  
Luhan menolak, memilih tuk berdiri sendiri. Sehun menunggingkan smirk dalam diam sembari melihat Luhan berusaha bangkit dari posisinya.  
"G-gomawo" Luhan sedikit membungkuk dan langsung ingin melanjutkan jalannya. Tapi dia berhenti kala sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya cukup erat. Membuatnya berbalik dan kembali berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Aku tak mau ucapan terima kasih" Luhan memberanikan diri menatapnya, menatap Sehun yang sedang memamerkan smirk andalannya.  
"A-apa yang kau mau?" Sehun semakin senang karna Luhan mempertanyakan hal itu padanya, dan itu artinya dia boleh meminta sesuatu bukan?  
"Aku ingin.. " Sehun menggantung kalimatnya dan beralih tuk menghimpit tubuh Luhan di antara tembok. Menyentuh wajah mulus Luhan lalu beralih ke bibir cherry milik Luhan.  
".. ini" dan Luhan sedikit terlonjak kaget. Luhan kembali memberanikan diri tuk menatap Sehun, tidak.. tidak pada matanya. Luhan takut tak bisa berpaling.  
"T-tapi.. jelaskan padaku!" Sehun merenyit sambil tetap tersenyum.  
"Apa yang harus ku jelaskan eum?" Luhan sedikit merinding kala nafas hangat Sehun mengenai telinganya.  
"S-semuanya!" Sehun kembali memamerkan smirk andalannya, membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.  
"Tapi kau harus berjanji sesuatu padaku" Luhan merenyit, sungguh.. namja dihadapannya ini terlalu licik.  
"Janji apa?" Sehun tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Luhan lalu mengusap pelan helaian rambut Luhan.  
"Terima aku.. apa adanya" Luhan kembali merenyit. Ohh tuhan.. apa yang dia katakan? Tentu saja Luhan akan menerimanya, semua orang akan menerimanya, memangnya apa yang kurang darinya?  
"B-baiklah.. " Sehun membuat wajahnya menjadi terlihat sedikit memelas dan imut dengan tatapan bertanya.  
"Apapun kekuranganku?"  
"Ne"  
"Kelebihanku?"  
"Ne"  
"Keganasanku?"  
"N-MWO?!" Luhan memelototkan matanya menatap Sehun. Apa yang baru saja namja ini katakan?  
"Wae? Kau tak mau menerimanya? Berarti kau tak mendapat penjelasan" Luhan berusaha berfikir. Jika ia bilang ya, maka ia akan mendapat penjelasan apapun itu. Jika ia bilang tidak, maka ia tak mendapat apapun dan rasa penasaran mungkin akan membunuhnya.  
"A-arraseo! N-ne!" Sehun tersenyum menang lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.  
Luhan membelalakan matanya saat sebuah benda asing-atau mungkin tak asing- menempel di bibirnya. Tapi detik berikutnya Luhan memejamkan matanya, mengikuti naluri.  
Dan penyatuan kecil antara dua makhluk tuhan itu pun berakhir kala Luhan kehabisan nafas dan memukul mukul dada Sehun.  
Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya yang terasa seperti habis lari maraton saat Sehun kembali menangkup wajahnya, memaksa Luhan tuk menatapnya lagi.  
"Tatap aku Luhan" dan Luhan tak mau membantah, ia segera menatap mata Sehun, mata yang selalu dapat membuatnya lupa dan hilang kesadaran.  
Dan Luhan tersadar, kala Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan segera melepasnya, hanya sekedar menyadarkan Luhan.  
Dan Luhan tak tahu ia sedang berada dimana. Ia berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa kayu tahun 70an, terlihat tua, namun masih kokoh dan tertata rapi. Tunggu, Luhan seperti mengingat sesuatu tentang hal ini, namun ia tak tahu apa itu.  
"Ini.. dimana?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam lemari besar yang ada di dalam kamar itu.  
"Kamarku.. " Sehun berucap sambil tetap mencari sesuatu dari dalam sana, dan mendekat ke Luhan setelah ia berhasil mendapat apa yang ia cari.  
"Pakailah.. " Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kaos dan celana pada Luhan yang langsung diterimanya.  
Dan Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai mengganti bajunya.  
Oke, tubuh Sehun memang lebih besar darinya, begitu pula bajunya.  
"Duduk disini" Sehun menepuk nepuk sebelahnya, kasur yang didudukinya. Dan Luhan kembali menurut.  
"Sekarang jelaskan padaku" Sehun menatap Luhan dalam dan mengangguk.  
"Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" Luhan berfikir, terlalu banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan dan dia memilih satu diantaranya sebagai pengawalan.  
"Siapa kau?" Sehun terkekeh sejenak dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan.  
"Siapa aku? Aku Oh Sehun" Luhan memukul pelan lengan atas Sehun dan Sehun meringis pelan karnanya.  
"Arraseo arraseo.. kau tanya yang lain dulu, itu belakangan" Luhan kembali berfikir , mencari pertanyaan yang lain yang memungkinkan tuk dijawab secara utuh oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Aku tak ingat aku berjalan ke sini" dan Sehun menjawab  
"Itu belakangan" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, jawaban Sehun adalah jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menghilang saat di UKS?"  
"Belakangan"

"Apa maksud melukai?"  
"Belakangan"

"Kenapa kau menciumku? Padahal untuk membuat hubunganmu berakhir dengan yeoja tadi, kau bisa mencari yang lain.. dan bukan namja"  
"Hmm.. kebetulan?"

"Apa kelebihanmu?"  
"Banyak. Perlu kusebutkan?" Luhan menggeleng. Dari luar pun kelebihan Sehun jelas terlihat. Dan harusnya dia tak bertanya.

"Lalu keganasanmu?"  
"Belakangan"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di gang sempit itu? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana?"  
"Hmm.. kebetulan?" Oke, ini kebetulan yang kedua. Atau Sehun memang tak niat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kemana kau saat di sekolah tadi? Kau pulang?"  
"Belakangan" dan ini adalah belakangan yang 6 dan Luhan menyerah.

"Sudah.. pertanyaanku habis, dan sekarang jelaskan belakanganmu itu!" Sehun terkekeh sejenak dan mengecup puncak kepala Luhan sekilas.  
"Aku ingin kau berjanji dulu" Luhan memutar matanya malas, lagi lagi Sehun memberinya sebuah syarat.  
"Janji apa?"  
"Kau akan selalu disisiku, bahkan setelah aku menjelaskan padamu, jangan menjauhiku" Luhan merenyit, syarat kali ini terlalu aneh baginya. Kenapa Sehun sampai sebegitunya? Seberapa penting kah dirinya bagi Sehun sampai ia harus berjanji tuk tidak meninggalkannya? Heey.. dia hanya anak baru bukan?  
"Ne.. aku berjanji"  
"Good boy" Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan lembut sambil tersenyum dan setelahnya Sehun mengambil lebih banyak jarak diantara mereka.  
"Aku.. Oh Sehun. Werewolf golongan murni Luhan.. " Luhan merenyit, sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Sehun memintanya tuk berjanji. Karna Sehun merupakan seorang pemimpi dan penghayal tinggi yang aneh rupanya.  
"Tidak.. tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku benar benar manusia serigala murni, kau tak ingat?" Ha! Luhan tersenyum meremehkan dan sedetik kemudian senyumannya menghilang. Mata hazel indah milik Sehun berubah menjadi berwarna merah terang, menyala bak api. kembali ingat mimpinya, namja itu.. namja itu memang Sehun.  
"Dan dengan jawaban itu, apa semua belakanganku terjawab chagi?" Luhan mengangguk takut. Ia ingin ibunya, ia ingin ibunya sekarang juga!  
"Kau tak ingat aku?" Luhan menggeleng cepat. Ingat apa? Apa yang harus dia ingat? Seseorang.. tolong bantu Luhan!  
"Apa para dokter itu juga yang membuatmu tak mengingatku?" Luhan berusaha memandang Sehun kala suara Sehun mulai terdengar rendah dan menyayat, Luhan tahu hatinya sakit.  
Mata Sehun telah kembali teduh, wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan mendalam yang benar benar menyayat hati. Apa yang telah diperbuatnya sampai Sehun menjadi seperti ini?  
"Mi..mianhae.. tapi, aku benar benar tak tahu apa ap-"  
"Tidak Luhan! Kau tahu! Kau tahu semuanya sejak awal! Dan aku tahu semuanya, semuanya Luhan! Kala kau kecil kau suka bermain di dalam hutan dekat rumahmu, berteman dengan anak lelaki asing didalam hutan, kau dimarahi ibumu karna selalu pulang telat, sampai akhirnya kau pergi ke China tuk menjalani terapi karma ibumu terlalu takut anaknya gila! Aku tahu semuanya Luhan.. " Luhan tercengang, ia tak ingat semua yang dikatakan Sehun. Luhan berusaha mengingat , Sampai kepalanya sakit .. sampai rasanya terdapat sebuah kaset diputar paksa di dalam kepalanya, membuatnya teringat banyak hal sekaligus membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah Sehun yang meneriakkan namanya.

.

_"Hei! Aku Luhan.. kalau kau?"_

_"Oh Sehun.. panggil aku Sehun"_

_"Baiklah Sehun, mulai saat ini kau temanku!"_

_"Sehun tidak mau jadi teman Luhan!"_

_"Kenapa Sehun tak mau jadi teman Luhan?"_

_"Karna teman pasti akan berpisah. Sehun tak mau berpisah dengan Luhan!"_

_"Kalau begitu Sehun jadi.. suami Luhan saja.. bagaimana? Suami istri tak akan berpisah dan suami istri saling menyayangi!"_

_"Luhan mau jadi istri Sehun?"_

_"Hmm!"_

_"Wae?"_

_"Karna Sehun tampan, Sehun baik juga"_

_"Dari mana Luhan tahu kalau Sehun baik?"_

_"Dari senyuman yang tadi Sehun berikan"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Senyumanmu tulus kan Sehun?"_

_"Hmm.. ne!"_

_"Itu artinya kau baik.. bagaimana?"_

_"Hmm! Sehun jadi suami Luhan!"_

_"Baiklah.. janji tak akan berpisah ne!"_

_"Ne.. janji!"_  
***

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, sesekali mengerjapkan matanya tuk membiasakan diri terhadap cahaya yang redup disekitarnya.  
Luhan bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, merasakan sebuah tangan tengah memeluknya.  
Sehun..  
Luhan tersenyum dalam diam dan mengelus helaian surai blonde tersebut.  
"Kau sudah sadar?" Luhan sedikit terlonjak kala sebuah suara tertangkap telinganya. Tangannya refleks melepas elusannya pada rambut sang pemilik suara.  
"Hmm.. ne" Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup puncak kepala Luhan sejenak.  
"Mianhae" Luhan menatap Sehun yang berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan bertanya.  
"Untuk?" Sehun mengelus helaian rambut Luhan lembut sambil tetap tersenyum  
"Membuatmu seperti.. ini" Luhan menggeleng cepat.  
"Annio Sehun.. itu salahku, maafkan aku .. maafkan aku karna telah meninggalkanmu"Sehun kembali mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dan beralih ke bibir mungilnya, hanya beberapa detik.. tak lebih.  
"Gwaechanayo.. karna sekarang kau kembali.. sekarang kau disini" Luhan hanya tersenyum manis. Dan keheningan menyeruak, mengisi kekosongan, sampai keduanya memilih tuk bertanya.  
"Luhan"  
"Sehun"  
"Eh.. kau duluan"  
"Tidak.. Kau duluan"  
"Sehuunn.. "  
"Tidak tidak, aku mengalah saja"  
"baiklah baiklah.. " Luhan terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas.  
"Ini rumahku kan?" Sehun mengangguk  
"Selama ini kau tinggal disini? Dikamarku?" Mengangguk lagi  
"Menunggu aku kembali?  
Dan lagi  
"Mianhae" kali ini Sehun menggeleng.  
"Giliranku, okay?" Dan Luhan mengangguk.  
"Kau mau aku menjalankan janjiku?" Luhan terdiam, berfikir.  
"Bagaimana dengan ibuku?" Sehun mengelus wajah Luhan sejenak dan menatapnya dalam dalam.  
"Tentu saja tidak akan mengingatmu" Luhan kembali berfikir, mana yang akan ia pilih? Bersama Sehun? Atau bersama Ibunya? Dan Luhan memilih.. Hanya mengangguk. Dan anggukan itu adalah gerbang masuk bagi Sehun.

_"Sehun umur berapa?"_

_"Kenapa? Aku umur 50 .."_

_"Jinjja?"_

_"Hmm! Sehun tak akan berbohong pada Luhan"_

_"Bagaimana bisa? Sehun kan masih kecil.. Ibuku umur 30 tapi sudah besar.. "_

_"Sehun tumbuh besar saat umur 60. Sehun akan tumbuh.. tambah tinggi"_

_"Wuuaaah.. apa mata Sehun tetap akan seperti itu?"_

_"Ne, tapi aku bisa merubahnya kalau sudah 60. Luhan takut sama mata Sehun ya?"_

_"Annio.. aku suka. Sehun cocok dengan mata itu"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Hmm! Luhan juga mau seperti Sehun, bagaimana caranya?"_

_"Sehun tak tahu. Tapi kalau nanti Sehun tahu, Sehun janji akan memberitahu Luhan"_

_"Janji akan membuatku punya mata seperti itu?"_

_"Ne, Sehun janji!"_

_"Baiklah.. akan kutunggu"_

_"Hmm.. Sehun sayang Luhannie"_

_"Luhan juga sayang Sehunnie~"_

.  
.

'Ting tong'  
Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah yang belnya baru saja dibunyikan oleh seseorang. Pintunya terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya dengan senyum yang mengembang.  
"Sudah pulang Luhan?" Luhan-namja yang tadi membunyikan bel tersenyum -pahit- lalu memeluk wanita paruh baya yang notabenenya adalah eommanya.  
"Ommona.. ada apa denganmu eoh? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Luhan menggeleng dalam pelukan eommanya, masih dengan senyum pahitnya.  
"Ayo kita masuk kedalam, udara mulai dingin.. dan-hei, apa kau tak sekolah?" Luhan melepas pelukannya lalu menatap eommanya sambil terkikik dan menggeleng.  
"Anni eomma, hari ini kan libur. Tapi nanti aku ada ekskul jam 2″ eomma Luhan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan anak bungsunya itu, dia memang memasukkan Luhan ke sekolah barunya sehari sebelum hari libur.  
"Arraseo, kajja" eomma Luhan bersiap menarik lengan Luhan masuk ke dalam, namun Luhan menahannya. Luhan masih berdiri disana.  
"Temanku boleh main?" Eommanya menggangguk  
"Tentu saja, mana temanmu?" Dan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih dan berwajah tampan nan datar keluar dari tempatnya tadi -ehm- sembunyi?  
"Annyeong Haseyo Ahjumma, Oh Sehun imnida" Sehun-namja tinggi- memperkenalkan dirinya. Perubahan sikap terlihat jelas dari eomma Luhan. Wanita paruh baya itu kurang suka bila Sehun berteman dengan anaknya, dia teringat akan sesuatu yang menghantui Luhan beberapa tahun lalu. Sesuatu yang memiliki nama sama, Sehun. Sesuatu yang membuat Luhan harus menjalani terapi dengan dokter psikolog selama setahun. Sesuatu yang membuat Luhan sedikit -err- terganggu dan kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Sesuatu yang menurut eomma Luhan dampaknya tak baik.  
"Jadi eomma.. apa kami boleh masuk?" Eomma Luhan tersadar dari lamunan anehnya dan menatap dua anak dihadapannya.  
"Eoh.. n-ne, tentu saja.. " dan Luhan, Sehun beserta eommanya pun masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu yang menghalangi pandangan keluar.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kau pulang saat malam hari kemarin? Aku lupa menanyakannya" Luhan mendesah dan mengubah posisi duduknya yang tadi membelakangi Sehun. Kini mereka berdua berada di dalan kamar Luhan, sedang melakukan sebuah persiapan bagi Luhan.  
"Itu karna Krystal mengadukanku pada kakaknya yang berada di Osis, aku dihukum membersihkan ruangan mereka, pfffttt" Sehun terkikik kecil dan segera dihadiahkan sebuah pukulan ringan yang cukup berbobot di lengan kanan atasnya oleh Luhan.  
"Mianhaeyo.. " Sehun masih sedikit terkikik sembari memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang bersiap sembari cemberut imut.  
Luhan menoleh karna merasakan sesuatu mendekat padanya. Dan tepat saat ia menoleh, bibirnya langsung bertemu bibir milik Sehun. Sontak Luhan segera berontak, namun tangan Sehun telah lebih dahulu mencegahnya. Satu tangan Sehun kini berada di tengkuk Luhan, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan satu lagi digunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Luhan.  
Dam mereka berhenti, kala Luhan benar benar meminta pasokan oksigen dari Sehun. Luhan masih terengah sambil menatap Sehun tajam dan Sehun membalas dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pura pura tak tahu.  
"Jika begini aku tak akan pernah selesai berkemas" Sehun tertawa pelan sebelum mulai membantu Luhan mengemas barang barangnya.  
Ya.. Luhan berkemas, ia akan pergi. Pergi bersama Sehun, meninggalkan kehidupannya. Memulai hidup baru bersama namja yang sangat ia cintai, Oh Sehun. Hidup dengan mata berwarna merah terang, taring, kuku tajam. Hidup sebagai manusia serigala, sama seperti Sehun.  
"Baiklah Sehun, aku sudah mengemasi barang barangku" Sehun memperhatikan beberapa barang yang sudah dikemas dalam beberapa tas lalu menatap Luhan serius.  
"Kau siap?" Luhan mengangguk ragu pada Sehun, dan Sehun tahu kalau Luhan tak sepenuhnya yakin pada pilihannya.  
"Temui ibumu, untuk yang terakhir. Aku menunggumu disini" Luhan mengangguk lemah, ia benar benar tak habis pikir waktu untuk menikmati status sebagai anak ibunya hanya tinggal hitungan menit.

Luhan mematap nanar pada eomma tersayangnya itu. Ia kembali berfikir, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apa dia juga akan melupakannya? Aaahh .. masa bodo dengan Baekhyun, ia sudah punya Chanyeol. Luhan mendekat pada ibunya yang sedang berdiri di dapur, mengambil minum.  
Luhan memeluknya dari belakang, ia akan sangat merindukan saat ini, sangat!  
"Ada apa denganmu Luhan? Seakan akan kau akan pergi jauh saja.. " Luhan kembali tersenyum pahit tanpa terlihat oleh eommanya. Jujur ia tak sanggup, tapi ia juga tak mau kembali berpisah dengan Sehun.  
"Saranghae eomma, jeongmal saranghae!" Eomma Luhan mengelus surai Luhan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pandangnya.  
"Nado saranghae nae Luhannie.. nado jeongmal saranghae" tanpa disadari air mata Luhan sudah mengalir bebas membasahi pipi mulusnya dan eommanya kembali bertanya  
"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa seseorang menyakitimu? Apa Sehun menyakitimu?" Luhan menatap eommanya yang tadi membalik posisi mereka menjadi berhadapan. Luhan tersenyum sambil menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya  
"Anni eomma, aku hanya- aku hanya sedang menyadari kesalahanku. Mianhamnida eomma.. " eomma Luhan kembali membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Pelukan yang suatu hari nanti pasti akan Luhan rindukan. Dan pastinya ini akan menjadi pelukan yamg terakhir untuknya dan eommanya. Selanjutnya, eommanya hanya akan memiliki satu anak, yaitu Wu Yi Fan, hyungnya yang sekarang masih kuliah di Kanada. Luhan bersyukur karna Hyungnya itu masih sangat memperhatikan eommanya, itu membuat Luhan tak terlalu khawatir. Tapi tetap saja, menerima fakta bahwa kau akan berhenti menjadi anak dari ibu kandungmu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan bukan?

"Aku akan pergi ekskul eomma.. " eomma Luhan tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk  
"Berhati hatilah.. jangan pulang terlalu malam" Luhan mengangguk lalu mengecup kedua pipi eommanya.  
"Ne eomma, aku tak akan pulang terlalu malam" -_dan tak akan pulang ke rumah ini lagi_- Luhan menunduk, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya dimana Sehun sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Sudah siap kali ini?" Luhan menatap Sehun dalam dalam, dan mengangguk pasti "Ne, aku siap!"

.  
.

"Hey anak baru, kenapa kau telat di hari pertamamu ekskul ha?!"

"Dan kau Oh Sehun, kenapa kau selalu bersamanya?"

Sehun menatap tajam pada orang yang sedari tadi terus saja menginterogasinya dan Luhan secara kasar. Sehun menarik kerah kemejanya lalu kembali melepasnya kala Luhan mencegahnya bertindak lebih jauh. Makhluk (?) yang tadi kerahnya di cengkram oleh Sehun pun langsung beringsut menjauh dari Sehun.  
"Dasar Osis tak berguna!" Luhan mengelus punggung Sehun perlahan, menenangkan emosi namja serigala itu.  
"Aah, Sehun. Bukankah itu Chanyeol?" Sehun mengikuti arah tangan Luhan menunjuk. Ke arah seorang namja lain dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Sehun, selalu tersenyum.  
"Hmm, ne" Luhan mengangguk, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia yakin, dimana ada Chanyeol, pasti ada Baekhyun.  
"Hey Luhan..!" Luhan menoleh, mendapati seorang Byun Baekhyun tengah duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Ada rasa bersyukur yang sangat besar dalam diri Luhan, bahwa.. Baekhyun masih mengingatnya.  
"Hey juga.. " balas Luhan dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan.  
"Kau ikut ekskul basket jugaa?" Luhan mengangguk dan Baekhyun ikut mengangguk  
"Kalau begitu, Semangaaat!" Luhan tersenyum cerah, fakta bahwa sahabatnya itu masih mengingatnya sangat membuatnya senang.

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat sedang kesusahan membawa tas belanjaannya yang cukup banyak, mungkin untuk persediaan sebulan. Tanpa disadari ada dua pasang mata yang berwarna merah sedang mengawasinya. Lalu dua pasang mata itu hilang.  
"Ahjumma, boleh kubantu?" Wanita tersebut menoleh, mendapati seorang namja imut tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.  
"O-oh.. jinjja? Apa kau tak keberatan?" Namja itu menggeleng, tetap dengan senyum manis yang masih setia mengembang di wajahnya.  
"Gomawo ne.. duuh, jaman sekarang sudah jarang anak baik seperti mu yang ingin membantu orang tua" Namja itu hanya tersenyum malu  
"Siapa namamu nak?" Namja itu sedikit tertegun, sebelum akhirnya bersiap tuk bicara.  
"Aku.. Xi Luhan" Wanita itu tersenyum lembut  
"Eommamu pasti bangga punya anak baik seperti mu Luhan.. " Luhan tersenyum pahit, lalu meletakkan barang belanjaan itu sejenak karna wanita itu sedang membuka pintu rumahnya.  
"Aku.. aku.. aku tak punya eomma" Luhan masih berusaha tersenyum walau air mata sepertinya tak sanggup terbendung lagi. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang menangis disana. Wanita itu membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukan hangatnya sembari mengusap usap pelan punggung Luhan.  
"Mianhae.. aku tak tahu" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya, lalu kembali tersenyum  
"Gwachanayo Ahjumma" Luhan kembali membantu wanita itu membawa belanjaannya masuk ke dalam rumah  
"Kalau boleh aku tanya, kenapa ahjumma membeli banyak belanjaan?" Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Luhan.  
"Anakku yang kuliah di Kanada akan pulang.." Luhan tertegun, Hyungnya akan pulang.. dan dia tak ada disana tuk menyambutnya.  
"Apa kuliahnya sudah selesai?" Wanita itu menggeleng sambil berjalan menuju Luhan, membawa segelas teh hangat dan beberapa kue kering.  
"Anni, dia bilang ia ingin kuliah di sini saja.. katanya karna kasihan padaku yang sendiri di sini" Luhan tersenyum lembut, bersyukur hyungnya itu masih ingat pada eommanya.  
"Tapi menurutku itu sayang sekali.. harusnya dia menyelesaikan kuliahnya disana saja" Luhan merenyit  
"Lalu ahjumma disini sendiri bagaimana?" Wanita itu menggeleng lagi lalu menatap Luhan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya  
"Ada kau.. aku tak sendiri" Luhan tertegun, rasanya ia akan kembali menangis.  
"Kau bilang kau tak punya eomma, datanglah sering sering kesini.. kau kuanggap anakku sendiri" Luhan memeluk wanita di hadapannya itu sembari menangis. Dan selang beberapa menit, Luhan melepas pelukannya.  
"Tapi aku punya.. err apa aku harus bilang ne..?" Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya  
"Mwoya? Pacar?" Luhan mengangguk ragu dan wanita itu kembali tersenyum.  
"Kau boleh membawanya.. " Luhan menatap wanita paruh baya tersebut sambil tersenyum senang.  
"Gamsahamnida Ahjumma" Wanita itu masih tersenyum lalu beralih mengusap surai blonde milik Luhan  
"Panggil aku eomma saja.. " Luhan menatap tak percaya, lalu sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Ne eomma!" Luhan menyesap teh buatan eomma barunya-_eomma lama yang jadi eomma barunya lebih tepat._  
Eommanya berdiri dan mengarah ke pintu kala bel berbunyi. Luhan dapat melihat eommanya membuka pintu dan menampilkan sesosok namja tinggi dengan wajah tampan, Yi Fan, Hyung Luhan. Berbeda sekali dengan Luhan yang imut dan cantik, Hyungnya itu sangatlah tampan dan manly.  
"Eh eomma, nuguya?" Tanya Wu Fan sembari menghampiri Luhan yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya.  
"Dia Luhan, tadi dia menolong eomma membawa barang belanja, anggap saja ia adikmu Wu Fan. Dia tak punya keluarga" Eomma Luhan berbicara dari dapur, sedang membuatkan minum untuk Wu Fan yang barusaja kembali dari Kanada. Wu Fan menepuk pundak Luhan dan mengajaknya kembali duduk.  
"Panggil saja aku Wu Fan Gege" Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti, dan Wu Fan menghadiahinya sebuah elusan di kepala Luhan.  
"A-ah, aku harus pergi.. " Wu Fan mendongak menatap Luhan yang tiba tiba berdiri  
"Pergi? Kemana? Heey.. aku baru saja datang" Eomma Luhan datang membawa segelas teh untuk Wu Fan dan menatap Luhan  
"Paling tidak tinggalah sebentar untuk makan malam.. " Luhan menggeleng lemah, ia harus pergi sekarang. Ya, sekarang!  
"Aku benar benar harus pergi.. mianhamnida eomma. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun tuk pulang sebelum makan malam" kedua orang dihadapan Luhan merenyit dan Wu Fan kembali berdiri dan menatap Luhan.  
"Baiklah.. tapi datanglah besok arra? Datanglah kapanpun kau mau, kami akan selalu menyambutmu dengan senyum." Luhan mengangguk dan saat ia akan bicara, eommanya mendahului  
"Siapa Sehun? Apa dia pacar yang kau ceritakan itu?" Luhan kembali mengangguk sumringah dan eommanya memberikan senyum lembut padanya.  
"Arraseo, pergilah.. jangan membuatnya menunggu" Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia sempat menoleh sejenak sebelum membuka pintunya. Dan ia berjalan keluar, kembali pergi dari rumah itu. Dan Luhan menatap lurus kedepan, Sehun ada disana, menunggunya.  
"Kau senang hari ini?" Luhan mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Sehun.  
"Biasakan dirimu.. bukankah ini kemauanmu?" Luhan mengangguk lagi mengiyakan ucapan Sehun. Dan Sehun tersenyum dalam diam lalu memandang ke arah Luhan yang sedang berjalan sembari menundung di sampingnya.  
"Kita akan beli es krim" Luhan menoleh antusias dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan 'apa?' Dan Luhan tersenyum, es krim menunggunya.

.  
.

"Terima Kasih Sehun.. " Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang menikmati es krimnya.  
"Untuk?" Luhan ikut menoleh, pandangan mereka bertemu  
"Untuk semuanya.. " dan Sehun tersenyum, lalu merebahkan dirinya di paha Luhan.  
Luhan kembali sibuk menikmati es krim pemberian Sehun. Setetes es krim yang meleleh mengenai wajah Sehun dibawahnya, dan Luhan sedikit terlonjak.  
"M-mianhae Sehunnie.. " Luhan mendekat ke wajah Sehun-tepatnya pipinya-dan menjilat tetesan es krim yang jatuh disana. Sehun hanya menutup matanya, diam dan tak mengatakan apapun.  
Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan makan es krim, dan Sehun kembali membuka matanya menatap Luhan dari bawah.  
"Cantik.. " Luhan menunduk menatap Sehun  
"Mwoya?" Sehun menggeleng  
"Annio" Luhan cemberut imut, lalu kembali memakan es krimnya yang sempat terabaikan.  
"Saranghae Luhan. Jeongmal Saranghae" Sehun berbisik di antara hembusan angin. Luhan tak mendengarnya, suara yang dikeluarkan Sehun terlalu kecil tuk sampai ke telinga Luhan. Tapi Sehun tahu, Luhan dapat merasakannya.. merasakan besarnya cinta yang Sehun berikan padanya.

~Fin~


End file.
